


Coffee Run

by Serie11



Series: Femslash February 2018 [8]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Drabble, Essay Hell, F/F, Fluff and Angst, the angst is the essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Aloy turned to see Ikrie smiling at her softly. Her girlfriend was holding a cup of coffee. Aloy made grabby hands at it, and Ikrie passed it over.“I love you,” Aloy said fervently as she took a sip. Ikrie laughed.





	Coffee Run

 

Aloy sighed over her laptop. The essay was coming together, but not fast enough for her liking. Why did she even have to write an essay, anyway? She hadn’t done one since high school, but here she was, in a robotics degree, writing essays. It was on ethics in the business, which Aloy _did_ recognise was important (as if her mum ever shut up about it) but couldn’t they just… write a report about it, or something?

She sighed, rubbing her head. Maybe that would make her headache go away.

“How you going?”

Aloy turned to see Ikrie smiling at her softly. Her girlfriend was holding a cup of coffee. Aloy made grabby hands at it, and Ikrie passed it over.

“I love you,” Aloy said fervently as she took a sip. Ikrie laughed.

“You’re just using me so that I go on coffee runs for you,” Ikrie teased, placing her hand on Aloy’s shoulder. Aloy savoured the contact just as much as she savoured her coffee. “How’s the essay?”

“Sucks,” Aloy muttered. “I don’t know how to write it, or what I’m doing. And it’s not long enough but I don’t know what else to put in.”

Ikrie kissed her cheek. “I know that you’re badass enough to kick this essay’s butt,” Ikrie said confidently. “I have faith in you, and all STEM majors who can’t write essays.”

“Just because you’re regularly stuck in this hell,” Aloy said, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, just finish another paragraph, and then we can go outside for an hour and have dinner,” Ikrie said. “Power through, because I’m almost done cooking, and the longer you take, the colder the food is going to get.”

Aloy glowered at her. “This is like, bribery.”

“It’s an incentive,” Ikrie corrected. “That way, you get to finish your work and I get to have dinner with my lovely girlfriend. Everyone wins.”

Aloy couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, fine. I bet I can finish this paragraph before you finish dinner.”

“Oh, it’s so on,” Ikrie promised. “I’m gonna win that bet.”

Aloy was already turning back to her computer. “Not if I win it first!”

Ikrie’s laughter echoed through the room as she sprinted back to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> short fic today because college au's are not what I normally write, like, at all lol
> 
> based on some prompts [from here](https://valaloy.tumblr.com/post/170671814428/snowghostikrie-some-aloyikrie-hcs-ikrie-is) and also lowkey [horizondawned's](https://horizondawned.tumblr.com/) [project-another-dawn](https://project-another-dawn.tumblr.com) because that is the Good Shit


End file.
